mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Adventure
|caption = North American box art. |developer = HAL Laboratory |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Masahiro Sakurai |producer = Satoru Iwata Shigeru Miyamoto Takao Shimizu |designer = Masahiro Sakurai |programmer = Hiroaki Suga |artist = |writer = |composer = Hirokazu Ando Jun Ishikawa |format = |release = JPMarch 23, 1993 NAMay 1993 PALSeptember 12, 1993 |genre = Platforming |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = NES, Virtual Console, Nintendo 3DS |requirement = |input = }} Kirby's Adventure, known as Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams ( ) in Japan, is a 1993 platform game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the second game in the ''Kirby'' series after Kirby's Dream Land (1992) on the Game Boy and the first to include the Copy Ability, which allows the main character Kirby to gain new powers by eating certain enemies. The game centers around Kirby traveling across Dream Land to repair the Star Rod after King Dedede breaks it apart and gives the pieces to his minions. Masahiro Sakurai returned as director after serving the same role for Kirby's Dream Land. He conceived the Copy Ability to add more challenge and replay value after the last game received criticism for its simplicity. Because the NES hardware was more powerful than the Game Boy and programmers were skilled with the now antiquated hardware, HAL Laboratory was able to create impressive visuals. Kirby's Adventure is the first game to depict Kirby in color. Sakurai had always planned him to be pink, much to the surprise of other staff. Kirby's Adventure was well received and commended for its tight controls, level variety, and the new Copy Ability. It was remade in 2002 for the Game Boy Advance with enhanced graphics and multiplayer support, titled Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. The original NES version was rereleased later on Nintendo's Virtual Console digital distribution services and with stereoscopic 3D for the 3D Classics product line for the Nintendo 3DS. In retrospect, journalists have ranked it among the best NES games. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Meta Knight, the mysterious masked knight of the Kirby series, first appeared as a recurring boss in this game. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash that shares 's character slot and can switch place with him, but in Super Smash Flash 2, he appears independently as a playable character. Moves The Copy Ability that Kirby uses to gain the powers of inhaled enemies first appeared in this game, and uses this ability in SSF2 as a part of Inhale to copy the standard special move of opponents swallowed. Three of the Copy Abilities from this game, including Hammer, Cutter, and Stone, appear in Kirby's moveset as special moves as well, though only Stone is based directly on its function in this game. 's uncharged standard special move in SSF2, Beam Whip, is based on an attack of the same name that originates as the attack used by Beam Kirby in this game. Additionally, Meta Knight's down special move in SSF2, Dimensional Cape, is based on his ability to teleport using his cape, which he first uses after being defeated in this game. Items The Star Rod, the weapon used during the final boss battle in this game, appears as an item in SSF2. Like in its original appearance, it can be used to attack opponents directly, but it can also fire star-shaped projectiles. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe Category:Nintendo